marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Quiet Man (Earth-616)
Under his identity of John Eden, the Quiet Man was the creator of Eden, a city designed as a model for the eco-friendly future wished for the world. He used an impostor as his public face, while he disguised himself as an assistant named Cully Moore. When Reed Richards and Sue Storm arrived there following the prohibition for them to enter the Baxter Building by a lawsuit because the opening of a portal to the Counter-Earth caused chaos in Manhattan, John welcomed Reed to his city, where they could work together for new technologies. Reed's project was related to a form of neural electro-pulse emitted from the mind's subconsciousness, the same type of energy which created the Counter-Earth. At the time Reed realized this, he also discovered a connection between John Eden's subsidiaries and the components of the portal which were bought from them, as he found out that nanobots had been laced to the components of the portal, and were what had taken over the portal's locking mech. Reed confronted "John Eden," the impostor, but Cully killed him and revealed his identity as the "real" John Eden. After stating that he had done it merely because he hated Reed, the Quiet Man kidnapped Reed. In his base, the Quiet Man explained to Richards his origin, his motives and his plan, stating that he had now chosen to step out of the shadows, for the downfall of the Fantastic Four, having being responsible for many of the calamities that stormed the family, like the opening of the portal, the lawsuit on the Fantastic Four, the framing of The Thing for murder, and the Invisible Woman's outburst of her Malice personality courtesy of the Psycho-Man. The Quiet Man also revealed the final part of his plan, the opening of numerous portals from the Counter-Earth with invading monsters. After the heroes of the Earth would fail to stop them, the Quiet Man would step out of the shadows and stop the monsters, becoming a hero, while planting evidence to point the blame to Reed Richards. The Quiet Man teleported away as soon as Reed liberated himself from the restrains that were holding him. He returned to New York, to watch his endgame from his headquarters. However, his teleportation left an energy trail that was followed by Mister Fantastic, who confronted the Quiet Man soon after. When the Quiet Man was trying to type the codes to close the portals, and leave the creatures from Counter-Earth inert, he was unable. The Psycho-Man, who had entered and corrupted the Counter-Earth as part of his alliance with the Quiet Man had betrayed him, and put a defense wall preventing the kill switch from being activated. This course of action forced the Quiet Man and Mister Fantastic to work together to find a solution. In the end, Richards was able to solve the problem with his daughter Valeria. During the commotion caused by the closing of the portals, the Quiet Man escaped by disguising himself as the Fantastic Four's long time mailman Willie Lumpkin, and disappearing into a crowd. | Powers = | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: He is a brilliant omnidiscipline scientist much like Reed Richards. He invented nanite-derived facial reconstructor. He was the creator of Eden, a city designed as a model for the eco-friendly future wished for the world. He used his knowledge and power to try and get back at Reed Richards, and has even claimed to have found a cure for cancer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * According to the Quiet Man, he has created a workable cure for cancer. However, due to his misanthropy, he decided to destroy it, or as he put it: "Oh, I did cancer and then decided there were too many people in the world and why should they be happier than me? So I destroyed the cure!" | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Quiet Man (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Columbia University Student Category:Geneticists Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Robotics Category:Doctors Category:Millionaires Category:Super-Genius Intelligence